stomach tied in knots
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: When he found her, his heart actually stopped. [Companion piece to Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, Will There Be Glory if I Fall?]


**Important: Go read 'Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, Will There Be Glory if I Fall?' first!**

* * *

Farkle didn't know what to expect when Breana wouldn't answer any of his texts. He knew where the spare key for her aunt's apartment was, (hidden in an old prescription bottle glued to a rock in the fern outside of the front door), so he grabbed it and unlocked the door. The apartment was eerily quiet, but he knew that Breana had to be home because it wasn't one of the days where they and Andy, Breana's cousin, would meet with the rest of their friends at Topanga's after school, since Andy had soccer practice.

Farkle walked further into the apartment. It was the rare four bedroom apartment. It was very strange not to find Breana in her room, as that was her space. She wasn't in Andy's room either (though they were cousins, they acted more like sisters most of the time). The last resort was the bathroom. The door was closed, which was pretty normal seeing as the cat Breana's aunt used to have liked to drink and play in the toilet, and humans do have the need to go to the bathroom.

But there was no sound coming from the bathroom. "Breana! Breana!" Farkle frantically knocked on the bathroom door. No answer, no whimper, nothing. Farkle rattled the doorknob. Locked, but close to giving way considering the age of the apartment and how Farkle had started working out with Lucas on weekends. Farkle repeated the action, putting even more force behind. He didn't have his lock picking kit with him.

Farkle grunted, managing to rip the doorknob out of place so he could shove the door open. The first thing he saw was the crimson red staining the crisp white bathroom, the empty bottle of whiskey, and the pills strewn about the tile and counter. Coreg, a combined beta and alpha blocker, most like her aunt's high blood pressure medicine, and barbiturates, some of the strongest sleeping pills known to man. He was sure he saw a few Xanax in there too- his old anxiety medication.

It was another moment before he found her. He felt like he couldn't breathe (and he really wasn't breathing). She was laying on her side in the tub, blood and vomit around her. The good thing was she didn't aspirate any of the vomit.

He didn't care about the vomit. (She'd thrown up on his dick once when she ended up with food poisoning anyways.) The first thing Farkle did was check her pulse. It was very weak, and she was pale. He swallowed. He almost didn't find her in time, and _he still might not have found her in time._

"Oh sweetheart, what have you done to yourself…" Farkle muttered to himself as he pulled his phone out to call an ambulance. He cursed to himself when his fingers swiped the wrong buttons for the password, but them remembered that he could just do an emergency call.

"Hello? Yes, my girlfriend, she tried to kill herself. She had overdosed on a combination alpha and beta blocker, barbiturates, alcohol and she may have also taken Alprazolam. Her pulse is very weak, and her breathing is very rapid and wheezy, though the wheezing could possibly be from her asthma. I'm at her aunt's apartment right now." Farkle paused to relay the address to the dispatchers.

His breath caught in his throat. He didn't know what to do. Then Breana started to shake violently. "Holy- she just started having a seizure." Farkle tried to calm down, but his brain was so foggy. He could barely remember the first aid steps for a seizure, so it helped to have the dispatcher talking him through it.

He just couldn't believe it even though he had seen with his own eyes. He knew that she had a lot of stuff happen to her, even worse than he had, but this, this was something that even he could have never predicted. He could only watch as the ambulance took her away.

* * *

 **Note: I don't see Farkle as squeamish. He just faints when he gets overexcited. He's a genius, so he could be a doctor, lawyer, etc, etc. Doctor's a common career for Farkle in fics that take place in the future.**

 **And gross humour is my enemy but also my forte.**

 **But this is so angsty I can't even.**


End file.
